you and Me
by Imynameiscool
Summary: this is about peeta and katniss growing back together.
1. Chapter 1

You and me

Chapter One: first got home.

ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SUZANNE DON'T BELONG TO ME.

So when I got back from the capitol I automatically go to the woods to find bushes the bushes are for her. Which means there for Katniss who sister Prim died during the bombings of the capitol. After what seems like forever I finally have 5 bushes of Primroses. I hope Katniss won't mind me planting them for her. I make my way to Katniss's house with the 5 primroses bushes. When I get to Katniss's house I start digging by the window. Then I see the door open.

Katniss comes out and looks like she seen a ghost. When she seen me she runs towards me. I open my arms to hug her. After hugging for a little bit she tries to move her hair out the way but it's in clumps. Then something in her snaps. She quickly runs inside.

After she runs inside I heard a glass vase break. I didn't see her for the rest of the day. So after I was done planting the bushes I go home.

After I shut my door my tummy growled. So I go to the pantry to see what I have. So I go to make cheese buns for Katniss.

After the cheese buns are done I go straight to Katniss's house. I knock on the door Greasy Sae opened the door. So I came in the house I went straight to the dining room. I sat across from Katniss who sat next to Greasy Sae. So after dinner Greasy Sae left.

Katniss told me to stay. So I did Katniss "Peeta do you mind if you could sleep in my bed because I can't sleep without you.

Sorry guys I wanted to see if anyone wants me to finish this story

I like to try to post two chapters a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own the hunger games.

Peeta pov

I told Katniss "Sure I will sleep in your bed". So after Katniss took a shower she came to bed in a green night gown. She cuddled into my arms and after a few minutes she fell into a fitful sleep. After she fell asleep I went to bed. Not even 4 hours later I woke up from a flash back so I held on to the head board till it past about 5 minutes later. But before the flashback was over Katniss woke up and seen me clutching the head board and she started to ball her eyes out. I told it would be alright. So we both went to sleep.

When we both woke up in the morning we smelt squirrel stew my favorite. So we got up and headed downstairs.

We both sat at the table next to each other this time for some weird reason I think she's different today then she was yesterday she looked happy today not sad like she was yesterday.

So after we ate food she got dressed and went hunting. I went to my house and started to paint a picture of a 5 year old Katniss with her red plaid dress and two braids. After I was done painting Katniss I left to go to her house. Before I left I looked at the clock it was 2:30.

When I got to Katniss's house she just came is from hunting and opened the door for me. So when I came in she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I didn't try to stop her I just let her. After she kissed me she turned a bright red. I thought she turned into tomato in the face. I started to laugh at her face. Then all of a sudden she punched me softly in my arm. I thought it was cute so I kissed her on the lips. She actually kissed back.

**So guys what did you think of this chapter I got a review from someone who got me to write another chapter. So I did for you guys. so tell what you think about this chapter. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT I KNOW I NOT PERFECT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own the hunger games.

Peeta pov

We stood there for a few moments kissing until Haymitch interrupted us. "hey lovebirds I so got to tell Effie so I can get more liquor. She will be so happy to hear you two are kissing". "Shut up Haymitch" said Peeta angrily. "Peeta just calm down" said the love of my life. Then she whispered "we can finish later". So after that we get ready to make dinner. We made Wild turkey and eggs. So after we eat Haymitch leaves.

Then I get ready for a shower. I head up stars to the bathroom and get undressed. I turned on the water and got under it. I thought I was dreaming when she came in naked. Then I knew it was real when she said "I owe you". That right there would've given me a boner. She took her hand and put me inside of her and she was so wet for me. I started to rock into her and I gave her an orgasm. She made me cum right then and there. So we cleaned each other bodies. Then we went in the hall naked and made our way to the bed room for a second round.

So we sat on the bed I already had a second boner. She on top of me and rode me till I came again and we collapse on the bed. We fell asleep. We were in bed till 1:48pm.

SO SURPRISE I wrote another chapter. This might be the last chapter till the weekend so sorry still in college. So I will try my best to upload faster. and I wanted to say please please give me feedback on this chapter tell me what I can improve and tell me what moments do you want to see happened in my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note at the end

I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.

When we got up the next morning I went to make breakfast down stairs. While down stairs making eggs and toast I hear katniss scream so I bolt upstairs.

"Katniss are you okey". "No peeta I'm not I thought you were in the capitol again". "You'll be okey Katniss I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere". So after that I put on my shirt and gave Katniss a shirt to put on while we eat down stairs.

"This is good peeta "."Thanks katniss".

After we were done eating she lead me back up the stairs. When we got up the stairs she took my shirt off and hers. I laid her on the bed and stuck two of my fingers between her wet fold and fingered her. I could sense she was coming. Before she came I put myself where my fingers used to be and started to thrust into her slowly. I started to pick up my pace and slammed in her one last time before I came. "I love you katniss"."I love you too Peeta".

After that we fell asleep. When we woke up it was 5pm. So I got up and started to make us dinner. While making dinner I cut myself and had a flashback. I gripped on the back of my chair and said not real, not real, not real over and over again.

After that was over I see Katniss balling her eyes out by the couch saying 'it's my entire fault peeta was hijacked".

"Katniss no it was not you did not know it would've happened you and Haymitch need to stop blaming yourselves for what happened to me. So get over it I am fine look ".

So what did you think I tried to do a longer chapter but I have to leave for a date. Guys I have a youtube name michellegoll. I will post a video whenever there's a chapter up or new story. Thanks for reviewing. Tell me what you want me to write about.


End file.
